vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Ghidorah (Showa)
|-|Showa King Ghidorah= |-|Heisei King Ghidorah= |-|GMK King Ghidorah= Summary In the Showa series, King Ghidorah is an alien dragon said to have attacked Venus under his own power many thousands of years ago, wiping out the planet's entire civilization. He later attacked Earth, but was repelled by Earth's monsters (Godzilla (Showa), Rodan (Showa) and Mothra (Godzilla)) In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah is part of a scheme by time-traveling terrorists known as the Futurians to destroy Japan in the past to prevent it from becoming a global economic superpower. He is the result of the Futurians placing three genetically-engineered creatures from the future called Dorats on Lagos Island in the year 1944. In 1954, the Dorats were exposed to the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at nearby Bikini Atoll, which caused them to merge and mutate into King Ghidorah. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah is reinvented as a heroic monster for the first, and so far only, time. In this film, King Ghidorah is the God of the Sky and one of the three Guardian Monsters, along with Mothra and Baragon. An ancient Yamata no Orochi, an eight-headed dragon from Japanese mythology, King Ghidorah was slain by Japanese warriors thousands of years ago and laid to rest underneath Mount Fuji. The warriors prayed for King Ghidorah's soul, and over the next several centuries he slowly regenerated, empowered by the souls of Japan's honorable dead. However, he was awakened before he could grow back all eight of his heads, instead growing only three. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | 8-A, Low 7-C with Energy Shield Name: King Ghidorah Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Three-headed Dragon, extraterrestrial life form (Showa), mutated Dorats (Heisei), guardian deity (GMK) Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Durability, Flight, Hurricane Winds, Gravity Beams, Electric Bite, Energy Shield, Magnetic Field, can encase his body in a meteor to travel through space, life-force absorption, limited mind control, limited teleportation Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (Manda's durability feat is Mountain level, verging on Small Island level, yet he is but a side character, and King Ghidorah is the main villain), possibly Country level (Changed Venus from an advanced, Earth-like planet to a lifeless wasteland in a day, may have been responsible for large craters such as the Mead crater) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level via power-scaling (Fought evenly with and even briefly overpowered Heisei Godzilla, who received no major power boost between this battle and his fight with Battra) | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Energy Shield (Fought with GMK Godzilla for a while, Energy Shield still had enough energy to wound Godzilla when used as a bomb after withstanding an atomic breath) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Mach 3) in atmosphere, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Zone Fighter TV show feats, out flew Zone Fighter who could jump out of Earth's atmosphere within a second, flew out of Jupiter's high gravity atmosphere in seconds), Massively FTL+ in space (Traveled from the Space Hunter M Nebula to Earth within minutes) | Supersonic+ (Mach 3) | Supersonic+ (Mach 3) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Superior to Godzilla, who lifted and threw kaiju his own weight, threw Anguirus who weighs as much as himself.) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+ | At least Class ZJ+ '''| At least '''Class TJ Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling, possibly Country level (Survived all three of his gravity beams being reflected back at him by Zone Fighter, survived a long while in Destroy All Monsters when all the monsters fought him) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Fought with the same Godzilla that battled Battra and Mothra, or at least one that likely wasn't much weaker) | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Energy Shield (Survived a few attacks from GMK Godzilla, Energy Shield tanked an atomic breath) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range; dozens of metres with energy attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Low; animalistic instincts Weaknesses: Rather slow in the Earth's atmosphere Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Beams:' King Ghidorah's trademark attack. He can fire Gravity Beams from his mouths. He can use it both to destroy targets and pick them up. *'Electric Bite:' GMK King Ghidorah can electrocute his opponent by biting them. *'Hurricane Winds:' King Ghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. *'Energy Shield:' GMK King Ghidorah can create a spherical spiritual energy shield around himself to block attacks. *'Energy Shield Bomb:' GMK King Ghidorah can throw his Energy Shield as an explosive projectile. Key: Showa | Heisei | GMK Note: This profile only covers regular King Ghidorah. For Mecha-King Ghidorah, see this profile. For Grand King Ghidorah, go here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lightning Users Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Zone Fighter Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5